Bowser Jr tries to drown me and gets grounded
Cast Bowser Jr-Brian Me-Steven TJ, Randall Weems, Lawson and Mundy-Eric Ashley Spinelli-Julie Miss Finster-Wiseguy Bowser-Scary Voice/Robot Ice Princess-Julie Mr. Mundy-Alan Plot Bowser Jr gets in big trouble. Transcript Bowser Jr: Man, I can't believe my parents sent me to the Third Street School because they thought Mr. Dallas, Anderson Host and Principal Eric hated me! Even worse, Miss Finster hired Fluttershy106 to substitute for Principal Prickly! Miss Finster: Okay class, we have a new student. Please welcome Bowser Jr. Lawson: Bowser Jr, how did you become our new student? Bowser Jr: My parents sent me here because at my old school, Mr. Dallas, Anderson Host and Principal Eric thought I was dangerous. Lawson: Well, join us! We can beat TJ and the Gang in the dodgeball war together! Mundy: I can't believe Fluttershy106 is back! We try lots of stuff to get back at him but we fail and as for you Bowser Jr, I'm going to give you a potion to get revenge on him. Bowser Jr: Thank you. Miss Finster: We're taking a field trip to the swimming pool. This means Fluttershy106 is coming too. (later at the pool) Bowser Jr: Now that the class is here, I'm going to find a private pool so that no one else is drowning but Fluttershy106. (he finds a pool) Bowser Jr: Now to find Fluttershy106. Me: Bowser Jr, what are you doing here? Bowser Jr: How long can you hold your breath underwater? Me: I don't know. Bowser Jr: Let's find out. (I get into my swimsuit and jump in the water) Bowser Jr: Now to do this. (TJ and Spinelli walk along, and they notice what Bowser Jr is doing) TJ: Oh no! It's Bowser Jr from the Mario Enemies School! He's trying to drown poor Fluttershy106! Spinelli: This is terrible! We better phone Principal Prickly! (TJ and Spinelli run off) (cuts to underwater) Me: Glub glub glub glub glub glub glub glub glub! (Translation: Help me! Miss Finster! Get me out of here! Miss Finster: What is going on?! What happened to Fluttershy106?! (Randall Weems rush in) Randall: Miss Finster, look! Miss Finster: What is it, Randall? Randall: Fluttershy106 is drowning! (Miss Finster realizes that I am drowning) Miss Finster: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! (to Fluttershy106) Don't worry! I will reverse the process! (after Miss Finster reversed the process) Me: Thank you Miss Finster. I could have died. Miss Finster: Bowser Jr, how dare you try to drown our substitute principal?! You are not allowed to do that! Me: And as for you Conrad, this is the seventh time we meet, but not in the principal's office! You were the one who teamed up with Bowser Jr and tried to drown me! What was that for?! Mundy: I wanted to get back at you after you were revived by Keaton Pinewoods. Me: That's baloney! When a bully tries to kill me, I always get revived! I'm going to make myself die-proof to prevent any bullies like you from killing me! (at Bowser Jr's house) Bowser: Son, what is the idea of trying to drown the Third Street School's substitute principal after we banned you from coming to the Mario Enemies School?! Bowser Jr: Mom and Dad, he always suspends my friends including Gelman and Lawson. Ice Princess: We don't care! Also, the reason why we sent you to the Third Street School was because Mr. Dallas, Principal Eric and Anderson Host couldn't have you in their school anymore! Bowser: (in Robot voice) You are grounded grounded grounded for 12 days! Go to your room now! (at Mundy's house) Mr. Mundy: Conrad, I heard you teamed up with Bowser Jr and tried to drown your substitute principal with him! Is that true?! Mundy: Yes it is because he always increases my suspension level. Mr. Mundy: Well, it's his job to suspend or expel you or your friends if Principal Prickly is out! You are grounded grounded grounded for 12 days! Go to your room now! Category:Sequels Category:All Bowser Jr deserves Category:All Mundy deserves